


I Want to Know What Love Is

by AngelMickey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMickey/pseuds/AngelMickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Stiles hurt makes Derek take a good look at his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek!” Scott screamed into the phone again.

“Yeah, bring him here.” He replied, and before he could add to that, he heard the phone disconnect.

Derek could feel his chest tightening, almost like one of Stiles’ panic attacks was about to hit him. The thought of Stiles made his chest tighten even more. He didn’t understand it, all he knew is that everything was fine when he answered Scott’s call, then in an instant he felt like his knees were going to give out.

Scott had quickly explained that Stiles was hurt and that they patched him up at the vet clinic but he was still in rough shape and that they didn’t want the Sheriff to see him like this. Derek would have to wait until they got to his loft before he would find out more.

He was still questioning why this was bugging him so much when he heard them arrive. He quickly went over and drew open the big, sliding door to the loft. Scott came in first, behind him Isaac was carrying Stiles, and Allison and Lydia followed them in.

Scott walked towards Derek’s bed, which was open to everything in the loft. Isaac followed and gently lay Stiles down on it.

“Deaton gave him something to sleep. He figured it would make the car ride easier on him, and would also allow him to rest so that he could be more comfortable.” Scott explained as Derek just stared at the sleeping human in his bed.

Derek was left speechless. Seeing Stiles hurt was an even bigger kick to the gut then hearing about it. For the most part, someone had always been around to protect Stiles, and the other humans in their circle.

“What happened?” Derek grumbled without looking up. He didn’t care who answered, he just wanted to know what happened.

“We don’t know.” Isaac offered.

“It happened again.” Lydia started. “I was on my to Allison’s when I ended up on the field at school. I looked around and I just saw him there, writhing in pain, unable to really communicate what had happened.” 

Derek could hear the pain in her voice, and the low growl that was forming in him. He moved closer and lifted the shirt that Stiles was wearing, one that was obviously not his as it was too big and had a bit of a v-neck. Isaac offered that he had an extra shirt in his car and they put it on Stiles at Deaton’s, as his own was too damaged to keep.

Looking at the wounds that were sticking out from the bandages, Derek was trying to see what could’ve made them.

“We covered the deepest ones, but figured the more superficial ones didn’t need to be covered.” Scott explained.

“What are the wounds? Are they from a wolf?” Derek inquired hoping that another pack of enemy wolves hadn’t arrived in Beacon Hills.

“Not sure. They’re slash and bite marks of some sort, but I couldn’t pick anything up with scent.” 

“We figured it was best to bring him here for a bit to help his recovery. He isn’t bad enough that he needs the hospital, but we also don’t want to spook the Sheriff, or any of our parents.” Derek turned his attention to Allison as she spoke.

“That’s fine.” Derek said. “He can stay here as long as needed. I’ll look over him.”

“If it’s ok, we’re going to head out again, see if Deaton has come up with anything, and go speak with Mr. Argent so that we can go find what did this.” Scott was already walking away from the bed as he spoke.

“No problem, keep in touch though, let me know if you need my help.”

Scott looked at him and said, “I think you’re the one who’s helping the most right now.”

Derek didn’t think anything of it as he pulled a seat up closer to the bed as his friends showed themselves out of the loft. 

Hours passed and Derek never went farther than a couple of feet from the bed. Stiles had stirred a bit, but hadn’t woken up yet. Derek had tried to pick up where he left off in the book he was currently reading, but he was unable to focus. All he could focus on was Stiles. 

He found himself praying in his head that Stiles would be ok. He realized he was close to tears, something he hadn’t allowed himself to do since he finished crying over Boyd. No, instead of getting sad, he got mad. Anger was his anchor and it didn’t hurt nearly as much.

Sitting here, with tears in his eyes, Derek was forced to read between the lines, and admit to himself that he had feelings for Stiles. He always knew that there was something between he and Stiles, but he never really allowed himself to think about it too much. It never occurred to him that what he was feeling now, was the type of feelings that he had. He didn’t even feel this ache in his heart for Jennifer. 

The song, by Foreigner, ‘I Want to Know What Love Is’ came into Derek’s mind at that moment. He thought of the lyrics  
 _I gotta take a little time_  
 _A little time to think things over_  
 _I better read between the lines_  
 _In case I need it when I’m older_

_Now this mountain I must climb_  
 _Feels like a world upon my shoulders_  
 _And through the clouds I see love shine_  
 _It keeps me warm when life gets older_

He rolled his eyes at himself, for so many reasons. First, he was not a romantic sap, second he was trying not to feel after everything with Jennifer, and third, he was attracted to women. 

He started thinking of all the times he and Stiles had been together; from the first time Derek saw Stiles and Scott in the forest, on his property until just recently when Stiles had dropped by the loft to check on him. Derek found himself smiling, realizing that his mood always lifted when Stiles was around. He was the one person who could get physically close, without Derek pulling away. 

So here he was, thinking things over, reading between the lines, feeling like a world upon his shoulders, just like the song said. Now if only he could see through the clouds so that it could keep him warm. He wouldn’t be warm as long as Stiles was hurt.

Derek hadn’t returned to an Alpha after losing his status while helping his sister, so he didn’t have full power, but he still found himself reaching out to Stiles to see if he could take some of his pain away.

At some point after night fell, Derek fell asleep in the chair. 

_He had begun to dream, and in his dream, he and Stiles were dancing to the Foreigner song he was thinking of earlier. As Stiles leaned in closer, Derek buried his nose in the shorter guys’ hair, taking in his scent. A scent that felt comforting, homey, and sexy all at once._

_“Always have to be at least part wolf, don’t you.” Stiles teased._

_“No wolf, just man, as a man, I love how you smell.” He smiled into his hair, before planting a kiss on Stiles’ forehead._

_Stiles stood on his toes and returned the kiss into Derek’s lips. Just light brushes at first, but both men wanted more, and their hunger grew as the kisses intensified. Derek had never been this turned on by a man before, but didn’t think twice about it as he adjusted himself in his black jeans.  
This made Stiles’ smile even more as his hand went over top of Derek’s._

_“Need help there?” He asked, as he started to slide his hand up towards Derek’s waistband._

“Derek?” The tone of Stiles’ voice is what brought Derek out of his dream. He didn’t know whether to be upset for waking up, as he was liking where the dream was headed, or be ecstatic because Stiles’ was awake. Luckily, the book he tried to read earlier was open, upside down, on his lap to cover how much he was enjoying his dream.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Derek responded, hoping that his voice wouldn’t betray him.

“Yeah, I have been for a little, I was watching you sleep.”

Derek moved nervously in his chair, hoping he hadn’t given away any of what he was dreaming about. 

“I would’ve let you keep sleeping,” Stiles continued “but you started to contort your face a bit, scrunch up your nose, and I was worried you were having a bad dream or something.”

“Thanks.” Derek responded, thankful that Stiles was unable to accurately interpret the dream. “How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? What happened?” Derek continued to pepper him with questions.

“I’m good.” He said, then his face turned down, and he looked sad. “I had forgot my gear at school and it needed to be cleaned so I went back this morning to get it, knowing I needed it for Monday.” He paused and took a breath before continuing.

“I saw two dogs fighting, an Akita and a Caucasian Sheppard, and I went to break it up. I didn’t get very close when the Caucasian Sheppard let go of the Akita and came after me.”

“Dogs?” Derek couldn’t hide the chuckle from the relief he felt. Here he was thinking werewolf, or some other supernatural thing, and it was just a normal dog attack.

“It still hurts you know.” Stiles smacked at him, trying to be indignant, but failing. Both of them laughed. “It’s good to see you laugh.” Stiles said as he stared at Derek, becoming serious once again. 

“It’s good to see you conscious.” Derek retorted. “Don’t ever get hurt like that again, I’m not sure I could handle it.”

Stiles looked at Derek a bit questioningly, not even coming back with an expected quick wit reply. Derek figured the drugs must not have fully worn off, Stiles was the best at cutting tension and silent awkwardness with funny one-liners. He could sure use one right now.

“Want to talk about your dream?” Derek was thrown back by Stiles’ question.

“Um, no, it was fine.” He stammered out. “I should get you something to eat. What would you like?” He got up out of the chair before Stiles could argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes reality is better than dreams.

Derek and Stiles spent the rest of the evening on the upper level of the loft, where the kitchen and tv room were. They ate, called Scott to let him know not to worry about anything supernatural, and they took in some tv. 

Derek started yawning and mentioned that he was just going to flake out on the couch tonight, and that Stiles could keep using the bed. Stiles told him not to be stupid, that his bed was big enough for the both of them.

As they walked downstairs Derek could feel his crotch twitching. He knew that this was just a platonic situation, but his body had a mind of it’s own. He didn’t want to reveal to Stiles what he was thinking, he wasn’t sure how Stiles would react. He knew that he was tolerant, as he’d always been supportive of Danny, but being the object of affection may be different. Plus, Derek knew that Stiles was straight, he had been in love with Lydia for, what seemed like, forever.

“Earth to Derek.” Stiles joked. “Where did you go?”

Without answering, both of them crawled into bed. Stiles fell asleep rather quickly, but Derek just laid on his back, with his left arm above his head, for a while. His mind was going back to the dream he was having that afternoon and once again, his body was reacting, especially now that he had control over his thoughts until he fell asleep. 

_Stiles hand moved up to Derek’s waistband. He hooked his right index finger under the denim material and moved it around his bare waist as Derek rested his forehead on top of Stiles’ head._

_Stiles slowly began to put his hand down Derek’s pants, under his Under Armor boxer briefs. Derek inhaled sharply when Stiles hand found his erection and straightened it up for him. His lids were growing heavy as Stiles began to slowly move his hand up and down Derek’s length._

_He could hear Stiles’ breath quickening, and he himself started to sway into Stiles in sync with the pumping action. Derek let out a moan._

He quickly snapped out awake when he felt a hand on his arm. Shit, Derek thought, his moan wasn’t only in his head, he had moaned out loud. He looked over at Stiles, who’s hand was still on Derek’s arm, and was unable to speak. Here he was, laying next to the only male he’s ever been attracted to, looking into his brown eyes, too mesmerized by them to even be embarrassed about the raging hard-on he had. Finally, after a few beats, Derek was able to speak.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Dream got the better of me.”

“Must’ve been a nice dream, you were slowly thrusting your hips and then you moaned.”

“Oh God, I am so sorry, I…” 

“I should be the one apologizing, I keep waking you up. I was going to let you keep dreaming, but I noticed my hips started to move in rhythm with yours and if I had’ve kept going any longer, I would’ve been moaning too. And that might’ve gotten really awkward then.” 

Derek relaxed when he saw the edges of Stiles’ rosy lips turn up into a smile, and he couldn’t help but notice Stiles’ other hand was under the blanket, in his groin area. 

God, this still wasn’t really helping to bring him back to the real world. He was still as hard as when he woke up, only now he was a lot hornier. 

“How are your wounds?” He stammered out, failing at trying to keep his voice even and normal.

“Totally forgot I had them for a minute there. The dream you were having earlier wasn’t a nightmare was it?”

Derek was thrown for a loop with the question, but he answered Stiles honestly.

“No, it wasn’t. It was a nice dream, about to get nicer.”

“Wanna tell me about it?” Stiles asked, with a slight tilt of his head, and an even broader smile.

Derek laughed. “No, not really. I don’t need to make things any more awkward than when I first woke up.”

“I think it’s only fair, since you know, you woke up part of my body.” Stiles looked down the length of his body. “This doesn’t seem to want to go away on its own, so maybe a nice story, or dream, will help it out.”

This was so not helping Derek. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, staring straight up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not sure if you want to hear this one.” He responded.  
“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do.” He said and he moved his entire body a little closer to Derek. Derek looked down at him and it took nearly all of his composure not to roll over top of Stiles.

“It’s not a boy meets girl kind of dream. More like boy and boy who already know each other.” 

Stiles continued smiling as he bit his lip.

“See, I knew I’d want to hear it.” He let out a soft moan as he was more pronounced with slowly pumping himself. Derek licked his lips and couldn’t believe he was going to tell Stiles about his dream. But if Stiles felt comfortable jerking off in front of him, then Derek doing the same probably wouldn’t bother him. 

“It was you and me.” He looked over at Stiles, to see if he had a look of disgust on his face, or if he should continue. He was both relieved, and happy, by the look on Stiles’ face, so he continued.

“Earlier it started with us dancing to a slow song. I don’t know where we were, or why we were dancing. There wasn’t really anything going on around us, it was just the two of us. It was nice, it felt like home.”

“Who knew you were a romantic?” Stiles gave a little chuckle, but stopped when he was met with a frown from Derek.

“See, I knew this was a bad idea. Do you want me to continue or not?”

“Oh, most definitely I want you to continue.”

“So, there we were dancing, and I leaned in to take your scent in. I placed a kiss on your forehead and you leaned up and kissed me on the lips. Then we kissed for a bit and I was getting so hard.”

“Hmm, I like where this is going.” Stiles commented, looking like he was picturing every part of the scene. His eyes were almost completely closed while he concentrated on Derek’s words, the whole time slowly pumping himself.

Derek was also pumping himself at this point as he remembered the dreams, and how he felt in them.

“You put your hand over mine as I adjusted myself, and then you raised it to the waistband on my jeans.”

“Oh yeah. And did I put my hand in your pants?” Stiles questioned.

“Not yet, this is where you woke me up the first time.”

“What?! I have such bad timing. You should’ve hit me and went back to sleep.” Stiles’ sexual frustration was apparent, yet it was nothing like what Derek felt when he was awoken earlier.

“After we crawled into bed, I started thinking of the dream again, and where it would’ve gone next. I must’ve fallen asleep again.”

“So, I ask again, did I put my hands in your pants?”

“After a bit of teasing, you did indeed, put your hands in my pants. You took my erection in your hand.” Derek had a quick intake of breath at the memory. When he heard Stiles’ breath a little faster, he looked over and noticed that his pumping action had also quickened. “That’s when I started to move my hips, and moaned.”

“No, it can’t be over! I’m not ready for it to be done. I’m not done!”

“Now you know how I feel. But it was even more real in the actual dream, than the retelling of it.” Derek was looking up at the ceiling again when all of a sudden Stiles was propped up over top of him.

“I know how we can make it feel even more real.” Stiles said as he dropped his head closer to Derek’s.

Not wasting any time, Derek cupped a hand behind Stile’s head and brought him in for a hungry kiss. He hummed his contentment into Stiles’ mouth when Stiles started exploring with his tongue. 

Having Stiles on top of him was so much better than having his own hand on his dick while he thought of Stiles. His first instinct was to flip Stiles over and be on top of him, but he resisted that urge. First, Stiles was injured and he didn’t want to hurt him, and second, he wasn’t sure exactly what Stiles wanted but was all to happy to let him take charge. 

Derek put one hand on each of Stiles’ thighs after the Stiles had maneuvered himself to straddling Derek. He squeezed and massaged his thighs as he swayed his hips upwards, wanting to be even closer to Stiles.

Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest and bunched his shirt. Derek lifted his upper body as Stiles slowly began to raise his shirt. Once the shirt was discarded somewhere in the dark loft, Stiles put his hands back on Derek’s chest, this time skin to skin.

Derek wanted to feel more of Stiles’ skin on his and went to remove the one remaining shirt. Stiles flinched ever so slightly and Derek caught sight of the bandages once more.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do anything, you’re still hurt.” Derek warned, giving Stiles a chance to back out. 

“Right now, the thing that hurts the most, is the throbbing in my dick.” Stiles replied, once again covering Derek’s mouth with his own. He then sat up and finished removing his own shirt, before laying down on top of Derek once again.

“Oh God.” Derek breathed. “You’re making it very hard to fight the urge to flip you over and take you right now.”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s skin as he started kissing his neck, ear, chin and putting chaste kisses on his lips, before retracing his steps with more kisses. Stiles then slid himself down Derek’s body as he kissed different areas of Derek’s chest, making sure to give some quality time to each of Derek’s nipples. 

Derek wasn’t sure how much longer he could compose himself as Stiles dropped even lower, placing kisses in his navel and following his happy trail downwards. Derek moaned again and lifted his hips, he had never wanted his cock to receive attention as much as he did in this second.

Stiles didn’t disappoint. As he was getting to the end of Derek’s happy trail, he lifted his hips up and pushed his sweats and underwear down to his mid-thigh area. Then, with one hand he grabbed Derek’s throbbing erection and placed a kiss on the top of his knob.

Stiles continued his attention on Derek by spreading some pre-cum around the entire head, using his tongue. Derek had one hand in Stiles’ hair, and the other one squeezing his shoulder. He felt like he was on the edge of a precipice and he needed to grasp onto something.

“Oh fuck Stiles!” Derek all but shouted when he felt Stiles mouth around his cock. “Oh God, your mouth feels so good. You’re so hot and wet.”

Stiles didn’t verbally reply, instead, he took more of Derek into his mouth and placed a hand on his balls. Once he was familiar with Derek’s size in his mouth, he started moving up and down a little faster.

“Keep that up and I’m not going to last much longer Stiles.”

Stiles took his hand and softly squeezed the base of Derek’s cock, using it as a make shift cock ring.

“That’s ok, the whole point of this is so that you cum. You don’t have to last.”

“You’re still partially dressed though and I want to touch you, you need to get off too.”

Stiles let go of Derek, which elicited as gasp, so that he could stand up and rid himself of his pants. He also finished taking Derek’s off so that the two of them were completely naked.

Derek couldn’t take it anymore, the sight of Stiles, naked in front of him, made him lose his composure. He grabbed the wrist of the beautiful sight, standing off to the side of him, and pulled him back down, then flipped him so that Stiles was now underneath Derek.

Remembering his dream, Derek put his nose into Stiles’ hair so that he could take in his scent. Then, he licked along Stiles’ jawline, moved down his neck, onto his chest, being careful of his injuries and then, using Stiles’ previous movements as a map, his licked and kissed along a similar route.

Just as Stiles had done with him moments earlier, Derek took Stiles into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the cock head. Derek wasn’t sure what was turning him on more, the fact that he had Stiles in his mouth, or that Stiles had his head thrown back and his hips raised.

As he worked on Stiles’ dick, his own throbbed. He ignored the throbbing though as he wanted to make sure that Stiles was enjoying himself. God, he wanted to be inside him and feel their bodies move together. He made a mental note to pick up lube the next time he was out, he didn’t want to attempt to enter Stiles without it.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed. “Oh fuck.” 

Derek could feel Stiles’ balls tighten, and he knew he was close to his release. Stiles took over the pace of movements and Derek let him fuck his mouth. He hummed while Stiles started panting and saying some incoherent exclamations. After a few thrusts Derek could feel Stiles’ release at the back of his throat. When he was sure that Stiles was through, Derek licked up the length of his dick, while it was still stiff. He looked up at Stiles, who looked like he was drunk, and unable to move. 

Derek was so close to cumming himself, he took his erection into his own hand and started pumping himself. Stiles protested, he wanted to give Derek his release, he felt it was the least he could do. As Derek sat back, Stiles sat up and got to his knees. He was about to go down and take Derek into his mouth when he was stopped.

“I’ll lose it as soon as I feel your mouth around me again. Plus, I want to be next to you, not above you, when I come.” Derek explained.

Stiles chastely kissed Derek on the lips, before deepening the kiss and taking Derek’s length into his hand. Derek moaned as Stiles started to move his right hand up and down, while his left hand cupped Derek’s balls.

Their foreheads were touching as Stiles quickened his pace and Derek was thrusting his hips in short spurts. Stiles’ name was on Derek’s lips as his orgasm came. When he finished his release, Derek felt completely spent, and also completely satisfied.

“So, how did that compare to the dream?” Stiles asked him, after a moment of the two of them just kneeling head to head in silence.

“So much better, doesn’t even compare.” Derek responded.

“Felt pretty real if you ask me. I think I enjoyed it much more than your dream.” 

Derek fell back towards the bed and smiled at Stiles. 

“You know, once you’re healed up, I’d love to try a few more things on you if you’ll let me.”

“Derek, you can try anything on me, and you don’t have to wait until I’m fully healed before you start trying. Care to share some of the things you’d like to do?” Stiles asked Derek, with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

Derek just laughed and pulled Stiles down to him and wrapped his arms around him, still being careful of his injuries. 

“Just talking about it will probably make us both hard all over again.” He joked.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Stiles commented and he curled more into Derek, waiting to hear what sort of things the two of them would get around to doing.


End file.
